A Deep Trench Capacitor (DTC) exhibits high power density relative to some other capacitor types within a semiconductor integrated circuit (IC). As such, DTCs are utilized in applications such as dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) storage cells, among others. Some examples of DTCs include multiple-polysilicon (multi-POLY) DTCs which are utilized in advanced technology node processes in place of discrete capacitors.